Une haine tellement proche de l'amour!
by MinouC
Summary: Cela se passe après Halloween du tome 3, Severus Rogue, apporte la potion à Lupin. Et ceux-ci parle du passé, et de cette fameuse raison que Rogue hait Lupin. Haïr ? Je n’en suis pas si sûr ! -ONE-SHOT- [SLASH]


Bon comme d'hab rien n'est à moi, pas les persos, pas la base de l'histoire, tout à la sublime J.K ROWLING. Mais une chose est à moi l'idée de cette courte one-shot !

**_Résum : Cela se passe après Halloween du tome 3, Severus Rogue, apporte la potion à Lupin. Et ceux si parle du passé, et de cette fameuse raison que Rogue hait Lupin. Haïr ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr !_**

**_Une haine tellement proche de l'amour !_**

**__**

Severus frappa à la porte de professeur Lupin, tenant une potion entre ses mains. Puis d'un pas décidé il entra dans la pièce en le regardant d'un air sombre et de dégoût. Il détestait le fait que cet abruti avait été nommé professeur. Il était la seule personne encore vivante à connaître la vraie identité de Lupin. Pas celle qui cachait à ses élèves, mais sa façon d'être. Sa stupide intelligence, sa facilité à rester calme quand on le provoquait. Mais il savait mieux que personne qu'il n'était qu'un crétin finit. Qu'il faisait tout ce que ces trois anciens amis lui demandaient. Qui diable était assez stupide pour obéir au doigt et à l'œil ! LUI !

- Severus, tu es matinal aujourd'hui, dit Lupin en baillant. Pose la sur mon bureau, il faut que je finisse de préparer mon cours.

- Fascinant Lupin, cracha Roque toujours avec sa mine de dégoût. Tu es sur que tu ne prépare rien d'autre ?

- Que veux-tu que je prépare ?

- Tu sais tes maudits plans que tu avais l'habitude de préparer il y a quelques années et qui me touchait directement !

- Voyons Severus, j'était gamins à l'époque je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'amuserait à te changer les cheveux de couleur, dit Lupin en souriant. C'était plutôt les plans de James et Sirius.

- Ah tes très chers ami ! répliqua-t-il ironiquement. Au fait Lupin, tu fais tu favoritisme avec Potter. Après tout c'est le fils de ton ancien ami, celui qui a vendu ton autre ami, et qui a ensuite tué ton dernier ami.

- Les personnes change parfois Severus, expliqua sombrement Lupin. Il est vrai que Sirius m'a terriblement déçus, mais à l'époque, oui, c'était des chers amis.

- Des amis qui t'apporte de la viande humaine !

- Oh… Severus, vas-tu mûrir, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait. C'est vrai que je ne me m'étais pas entre les plans de mes amis, mais je ne t'ai rien fait. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me hais à ce point Severus ?

Rogue regarda Lupin, mais son regard avait changer, il n'était plus aussi sombre, il était normal. Comme si soudain son voile de haine l'avait quitté pour pouvoir observer l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. L'homme qu'il avait haït de tout son cœur, lorsque lui était élève à Poudlard. Puis la question de Lupin lui revint dans le tête : _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me hais à ce point Severus ? _C'est vrai pourquoi ? Il aurait voulu répondre qu'il était comme ses amis, mais il est vrai que Lupin était toujours là pour essayer d'arrêter ses amis. Et lorsque Rogue avait été suspendue en l'air et que James fou de rage contre Evans avait voulu lui baisser son caleçon devant toute l'école. Lupin s'était levé et avait jeté un sort à son ami. Il l'avait sauvé de la honte, il avait pris le risque que son ami lui en veuille. Juste pour qu'il ne soit pas ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

- Est-ce parce que je t'ai laissé partir ? Demanda soudainement Lupin.

Le maître de potion, regarda brusquement Lupin. Etait-ce vraiment ça la cause ? La raison de cette haine. Parce qu'il l'avait laisser partir rejoindre Voldemort ? Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas retenue comme il l'avait espérer. Oui c'était définitivement ceci la cause.

- Oui, soupira Rogue en s'asseyant sur la chaise du bureau. J'avais pensé que tu m'aurais retenue. Mais tu vois je m'étais tromper !

- Oh… je suis désolé, répliqua-t-il sur un ton d'excuse. Mais vois-tu Severus, tu m'avais demander de ne pas d'empêcher, après notre dispute j'avais pensé, que ça ne servirai à rien. Que le choix c'était à toi seul, de le faire. Dis moi pourquoi es-tu revenus de ce côté.

- Parce que l'idée de me battre contre toi me rendait malade, souffla-t-il, il était entrain de tout dévoiler. Alors j'ai voulu revenir et j'espérait que tu serais là pour m'accueillir. J'ai attendu des années entière que tu reviennes, et lorsque j'ai tourné la page. Tu es revenue, deux ans après que j'ai réussis à t'effacer. En professeur, prenant le poste que j'envie depuis toujours. Mais maintenant vois-tu Remus, le sentiment que j'avais pour toi c'est totalement volatilisé, et maintenant il n'y a que la haine.

- Alors si vraiment tu me hais, pourquoi restes-tu ici à me parler, à te confier. Tu me disais que j'étais la seule personne qui arrivait à te faire parler, et maintenant ces choses continue.

Rogue reprit son air dégoûter et se leva, mais ce ne fut pas la direction de la porte qu'il prit. Mais celle de Remus, il attrapa les poignets du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et les serra, le plus fort possible. Mais Remus ne gémit pas de douleur, il plongea ses yeux fatigués dans ceux haineux de son compagnon. Ses yeux qu'il le hantait à chaque fois qu'il fermait ses paupières. Ses yeux qu'il avait tant de fois regarder, en s'y perdant complètement.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de capturer un loup garou pour moi seul ! Dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Surtout toi, après cela le poste que tu occupes m'ouvrira les portes. R.J. Lupin tu es à moi.

Mais à la place de se débattre, le prisonnier posa ses lèvres sur celle de son agresseur. Ça lui avait tant manqué, ses lèvres si froides, qui chauffait lorsqu'il les touchait. A sa grande surprise Rogue entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche ce qui laissa le passage libre à la langue de Remus. A la fin du baiser ils se regardèrent, Rogue le tenant toujours prisonnier.

- Je croyais que tu m'haïssais, dit en souriant Lupin.

- Oh… mais c'est le cas, dit-il en capturant à son tour les lèvres de son amants.

- Tu m'as manquer, souffla Remus entre deux baiser.

FIN !!!!!!!!

J'y crois pas j'ai réussit à écrire un slash, moi qui n'aime pas du tout en lire !!! Mais bon c'était en fait pour moi, parce que je voulais me prouver que je n'étais absolument pas comme ma chère mère. Qui elle trouve que c'est dégueu des homos, mois je n'ai rien contre alors voila j'ai relever le défit. Et c'est sur et certain je n'ai rien contre les homos.

Laisser moi vos commentaire !!


End file.
